Looker
= Looker = "Looker" (Japanese: ハンサム Handsome) is the codename for an International Police officer who travels the world investigating various villainous teams. He was introduced in Pokémon Platinum as an International Police officer investigating Team Galactic. Appearance Looker wears black penny loafers, brown suit pants, white shirt with pink tie, lighter brown vest and an investigator coat. He has brown eyes, dark hair, wrinkle marks around his mouth, black eyebrows and an inquisitive look. Personality Looker's personality isn't plain. He's very creative and figures out things at any risk being held. He is also a caring man, but most the time, he is a little strict, holding cases for one thing. In the games In Pokémon Platinum The player meeting Looker in Pokémon Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, Looker is an important character, encountering the playermultiple times over their journey across Sinnoh. He speaks with odd grammatical constructs, implying that he is not a native speaker of the national language; however, this is not present in the Japanese version. He first meets the player in Jubilife City, giving them the Vs. Recorder, and appears often when Team Galactic is near. His motives are clear: his mission is to stop Team Galactic from causing havoc in the Sinnoh region. He is then met again at the Valley Windworks, right after Team Galactic flees from the area. Disappointed in just missing them, he searches the area for clues, which leads him somehow to the Team Galactic Eterna Building, where Team Galactic have kidnapped Rad Rickshaw's Pokémon. Looker infiltrates the building by disguising himself as a Team Galactic Grunt. The player next encounters Looker at the Veilstone Game Corner, if one decides to look there. If not, then he will appear after the player and Lucas/Dawn battle the Galactic Grunts in front of the Galactic Warehouse. He leads the player into the warehouse and realize that the inner door is locked. He also finds HM02 (Fly), leaving the player to take it. Looker will appear once the player goes to Team Galactic HQ and talks to the Grunt outside. He will reveal that he has the Storage Key and will tell the player to meet him in the Galactic Warehouse. Once there, he will open the door and go down to investigate. Inside the headquarters, he will not be seen until the player reaches the meeting room, where he is seen eavesdropping on a gathering of members of Team Galactic. He will tell the player to listen to their meeting with him. When it is over, he will leave again. Later, he gives the player a Black Flute when they are about to go off to the Spear Pillar. When Cyrus retreats into the Distortion World, Looker shifts his investigation towards Charon, who has taken control of the team. This is because Looker stumbles upon Charon's notes of his plans back at the Team Galactic HQ. He is not seen again until after the player defeats the Elite Four, when they journey to Stark Mountain. Here he is seen in the final stages of his investigation, arresting Charon and ending Team Galactic's reign of terror once and for all. After this, he can be found in the Veilstone Game Corner. He mentions that he wants to spend his remaining time in Sinnoh to teach new moves to his Pokémon. Disguises Looker is shown to be quite good at disguising himself. His prime disguise is that of a Team Galactic grunt. At Stark Mountain, before he apprehends Charon, he disguises himself as a smashable rock. In Black and White Looker meeting Hilbert in Pokémon Black and White Looker is found in Pokémon Black and White, where he is assigned to capture the Seven Sages of Team Plasma after the events at N's Castle. He first meets the player at their home in Nuvema Town, after the player defeats Team Plasma at N's Castle. He appears disguised as the player's Mom, only to realize that he forgot to remove his disguise. He asks for the player's assistance in finding the Seven Sages, and gives the player a Super Rod. Looker will appear upon finding each sage to take him into custody. After apprehending the final sage, Looker tells the player that N was seen in a distant land with a dragon Pokémon. In X and Y Looker has traveled to the Kalos region on an assignment to find and arrest Xerosic but keeps his affiliation with the International Police a secret from the player, introducing himself as a detective recently located to Lumiose City. The player first meets him after receiving an invitation to come to Looker Bureau over the Holo Caster, the first time they enter Lumiose City after upgrading the Mega Ring. Looker signs the player on as his assistant in his fight for justice, and the two begin taking on cases together. During their first case, he meets a homeless young girl named Emma and her Espurr named Mimi, whom he decides to take under his wing. He becomes a father-figure to the girl, but because of their poor living conditions, Emma feels she is a burden to Looker and decides to look for a job to help support him. She finds a job at Lysandre Café and her employer turns out to be none other than Xerosic, who uses Emma as a test subject for a special suit that has a cloaking device and can power up any Pokémon the user has. Xerosic remotely controls the suit and makes Emma commit various crimes (although she is completely unaware of what she is doing). Looker and the player manage to rescue her, and Looker arrests Xerosic and leaves Kalos. He leaves a letter with Mimi that reveals his real position as a member of the International Police, and that he has paid for the property in full so that Emma may continue to call the bureau home and use it however she pleases. He also transfers his codename 'Looker' to the player character (this is merely a story point and has no impact on the gameplay). In these games, his strange style of speech is significantly scaled back. It is also strongly suggested that his Croagunk was killed during a case sometime in the past. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Looker giving Brendan the Audinite in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Looker appears in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the Battle Resort. He suffers from amnesia due to an unknown reason. He is washed up on the shore, and is soaking wet when the player found him. A woman brought him to her cottage to dry himself up. At the cottage, he gives the player the Audinite. In Sun and Moon After the player becomes the Champion, Looker appears with his superior, Anabel to investigate the Ultra Beasts, having received orders from the International Police. To this end, he collaborates with the player to capture the Beasts and prevent them from wreaking havoc. Looker is tasked to stand by for back-up as he does not have any Pokémon, and he frequently shows concern for Anabel as she becomes exhausted over the missions. It is revealed that, ten years prior to the events of Sun and Moon, Looker was part of a three-person team that included himself, Nanu, and an unnamed Faller. At this time, Looker had a code name, 100kr (Japanese: Ｎｏ．８３６). His team was tracking down a Guzzlord, but when they found it, a moment of pity from Looker resulted in the untrained Faller losing her life. Unbeknownst to Looker, the International Police had sent the woman as bait, since Ultra Beasts are drawn to Fallers. After their mission, Looker and Nanu discovered an unconscious Anabel on the shore of Poni Island, having lost most of her memories. Looker also reveals that Nanu was his superior when he first joined the International Police. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Looker is found outside of the police station in Route 9 where he gives the player a Thunder Stone. He comments that Alola is a peaceful place and has no need to worry for people trying to create a new world or liberating Pokémon from their Trainers. However, he has a certain concern about Team Skull. Looker is later seen in Poni Grove alongside Anabel, telling her to enjoy her vacation in the Alola region. He serves as a bodyguard to Anabel who wishes to train her Pokémon at the Battle Tree. He gives the player a Red Card and leaves. Pokémon Pokémon Platinum In the anime In the main series Looker in the anime Looker made his debut appearance in Frozen on Their Tracks. Ash and his friendsmet Looker while taking a train leading to Lake Acuity, and decided to help him distribute lunch boxes as he has bought too many of them. He decided to investigate the reason behind the signal which caused the train to stop and discovered it was the doing of Team Galactic. Looker's International Police Badge He appeared again in Gateway to Ruin!, investigating Team Galactic's activities in Mt. Coronet while disguised as a grunt to blend in. Looker made another appearance in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, having been captured by Team Galactic and held at the Fuego Ironworks. In The Battle Finale of Legend! he arrested the Team Galactic members. Looker was set to make a comeback in two unaired episodes before they were indefinitely postponed. The events of these episodes are not canonical. After a long absence, Looker finally appeared again in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. He had originally disguised himself as a Hiker, but revealed his true identity after saving Ash, Iris, and Cilan from a group of attacking Pokémon, including Pikachu and Axew. He explained that he had come to Unova in order to investigate the actions of Team Plasma, who were planning to take over the region. After an encounter with several Team Plasma members, including the Plasma Scientist Colress, he left the group to continue his investigation. Looker appeared again in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, again investigating actions caused by Team Plasma. Ash and friends encountered him in a city, where a Haxorus was going on a rampage. Looker realized that it must be under the same kind of control as the Pokémon from before, and attempted to use his barrier-creating device to stop Haxorus from being controlled, without any result. He then used an energy indicator to find the source of the energy that controlled Haxorus, eventually pinpointing it into Team Plasma's helicopter. When a missed Shadow Ball from Aldith's Liepard hit the machine, it was broken, freeing the controlled Pokémon. Looker disguised as a Hiker In Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, he disguised himself as Cedric Juniper's assistant and escorted Ash and his friends to the White Ruins. Later, when Team Plasma attacked in an attempt to find the Light Stone, he unmasked himself and began trying to fight the villains. Looker and Team Rocket He also appeared in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, where he wound up getting caught along with Iris, Cilan, and Cedric Juniper, but they later freed Looker. He then managed to convince Team Rocket into joining the battle. Eventually, when Reshiram was freed from Team Plasma's control, Looker arrested all the Team Plasma members, effectively putting an end to the team's existence. In the Diamond & Pearl series, Looker built an alliance with Team Rocket while trying to take down Team Galactic. Jessie, James, and Meowth referred to him as Boxed-Lunch Guy (Japanese: ランチボックスさん Mr. Lunchbox) because he gave them boxed lunches while on the Ampharos Train. That simple act left them extremely loyal to him. In the Best Wishes series, this relationship was shown to have carried on, as seen in What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, where he managed to convince them into joining the final battle against Team Plasma. Voice actors |} In Pokémon Generations Looker in Pokémon Generations Looker appeared in four Pokémon Generations episodes. He made his debut in The Chase, where he and the International Police were on the trail of Giovanni. They soon tracked the Team Rocket Boss down to the Viridian Gym, only to find that he had already left his position as Gym Leader after awarding the Earth Badge to two Trainers: Blue and Red. Looker reappeared in The Legacy. He met up with Silver at Indigo Plateau to find out more information on the whereabouts of Giovanni, after he and the International Police had helped stop Team Rocket's takeover of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He made another appearance in The Magma Stone, in which he was shown at Stark Mountain, having been trying to hunt down the remnants of Team Galactic led by Charon after Cyrus had disappeared. He used his Croagunk to battle the LegendaryHeatran along with Buck and his Claydol. Despite their success in placating Heatran, Looker was not able to arrest Charon, as he managed to escape with two Galactic Grunts. Looker appeared once more in The Investigation, confronting the Pokémon thief Essentia. He chased her across Lumiose Cityafter she committed a crime spree, before eventually unmasking her as Emma, the orphan girl he invited to be his assistant. Pokémon This listing is of Looker's known Pokémon in Pokémon Generations: On hand Used Voice actors |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Looker in Pokémon Adventures In Pokémon Adventures, Looker investigates several of the activities caused by various villainous groups. To help him with his investigations, Looker uses many gadgets known as the "International Police Arms". However, many of these gadgets have a tendency to break apart at Looker's expense. Looker first appears in the Diamond & Pearl chapter where he interrogates the two scientists hired by Team Galactic to guard Lake Valor. Due to them not knowing anything about Team Galactic, the interrogation went nowhere. In the Platinum chapter, Looker makes his appearance looking for his client. He eventually meets up with his client, Platinum Berlitz, and joins her in her quest to research information on the Distortion World so that she can rescue her bodyguards, Paka and Uji. Looker joins Platinum as she goes through the various Battle Facilities and usually helps her when she is having trouble with them. In the Battle Castle, he helps Platinum with her money-managing troubles, which helps her defeat Darach. While Platinum goes through the Battle Arcade, Looker goes to help their ally Buckfight Team Galactic on Stark Mountain. When he arrives, he finds out that Charon had obtained the Legendary Pokémon, Heatran, and has been using it to attack Buck. Worried about Looker's safety, Platinum sends her Pokémon to go and help them while she goes through the Battle Factory. They eventually return with Looker and Buck, who were seriously injured and later hospitalized. After Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum defeat Charon, a fully recovered Looker appears and arrests Charon. He goes to chase after the other Team Galactic commanders until his superior contacts him and tells him to call the mission off. He is ordered to head to Unova and investigate the activities of the Seven Sages. Looker leaves immediately but quickly comes back to give Diamond a Pokémon Egg he received from some Pokémon Rangers in Fiore. In the Black & White chapter, Looker appears as a participant in the Unova Pokémon League. Disguised as a man named Lou Karr (Japanese: ハンダ サムロウ Handa Samurō), he battles until he eventually makes it to the top 8. During the quarterfinal match, Looker faces Black as his opponent. Due to his Croagunk not being a native Unova Pokémon, he has the advantage due to Black not being able to figure out his opponent's type. Eventually, Black manages to figure out Croagunk's type and defeats it. Having been defeated, Looker disappears and goes into hiding. After taking off his disguise, Looker reveals that he has entered the League to investigate the suspicious participants, as he believes that one of them may be a member of Team Plasma. When Gray reveals himself to be Zinzolin of Team Plasma, Looker immediately takes the chance to tie him up and capture him. Later, Looker assists Black in the final battle against N alongside Cedric Juniper and Leo, who climbed into his hot-air balloon. In the Black 2 & White 2 chapter, Looker has spent the past two years looking for the members of the now-defeated Team Plasma. Upon returning to Unova after failing to find the Seven Sages in other regions, he is tasked with meeting up with Blake, another International Police member. He finds Blake at Aspertia City, only to be attacked by a Scolipede immediately after exchanging their secret password. Blake easily defeats the Scolipede and rescues Looker. Much to Looker's shock, Blake reveals himself to be Looker's superior despite the age gap between them. Blake and Looker head to the Aspertia alleyways where they encounter Blake's maintenance man, the Magician. After having himself checked up, Blake takes Looker to a training area and has him do some tests. Although they manage to succeed in the first one, Looker and Croagunk completely fail the second test. Blake berates the two and tells them to get better at handling harsh conditions. Before they can continue, an explosion rings outside. When they go out to investigate, they find out that the culprit is a flying saucer. Blake reveals that the saucer is actually the Mythical Pokémon Genesect that was created by Team Plasma. Genesect defeats Looker by slamming him into a wall, leaving Blake alone to battle it. As Blake battles Genesect, he learns that it's actually a wild Pokémon being remotely controlled by Colress, a criminal scientist that infiltrated the Unova League under the pseudonym Hood Man. Blake decides that with Genesect still technically being wild, capturing it rather than defeating it is the best option. After some struggle, Blake successfully captures Genesect. Looker attempts to arrest Colress, but Colress escapes before he can be handcuffed. Just before leaving, Colress reveals that Team Plasma is planning on making a comeback on the Unova region. Afterward, concerned civilians begin arriving at the site of the battle. When Blake begins flirting with the girls, Looker pulls him away and angrily demands an explanation for his behavior. Blake reveals that two years ago, Team Plasma devised a machine that can counter Colress's mind controlling device and secretly entrusted the microchip to a young former Plasma Grunt. Although he does not know who the former Grunt is, Blake does know she is the same age as him, hence his flirting is nothing more than a way to deduce which girl is the former Grunt. Afterward, Looker and Blake leave to file a report to headquarters of what they had learned. Looker continues to assist Blake in the shadows in their efforts to stop Team Plasma. Eventually, they managed to successfully arrest Giallo, one of the Seven Sages. Later, Looker is ordered to investigate the Castelia Sewers due to reports that Bronius and Ryoku were seen in the area. Meanwhile, Blake, Whitley, Hugh, and Roxie also head to the sewers after discovering a man that had his Pokémon stolen by Team Plasma. Shortly after arrival, the group discovers Bronius and Ryoku with a group of Team Plasma Grunts. Hugh attempts to attack the Grunts but is easily defeated when the Grunts' Pokémon swarm after everyone, forcing the group to scatter. After Hugh escapes the Grunts, he is approached by Looker's Croagunk, who Looker speaks through with the Xtransceiver on Croagunk's hat. Looker attempts to ask Hugh what his connection to Team Plasma is, but Hugh mistakenly believes that Croagunk is capable of speech due to Looker's Xtransceiver being hidden by Croagunk's hat. Hugh refuses to reveal anything and proceeds to run off to confront Team Plasma again. Afterward, Blake heads off to investigate a mysterious cold emanating from the Relic Passage and leaves Looker to arrest Bronius and Ryoku. The next day, Looker searches for Blake, who had gone missing after a battle on the Plasma Frigate. At the Aspertia City alleyways, he bumps into the Magician, who is in the middle of escaping. The Magician reveals that Blake has been discharged from the International Police after they discovered that Blake had been illegally giving the Magician access to the International Police database. As he leaves, the Magician tells Looker that he was last in contact with Blake at Castelia City. Pokémon Looker has at least two other Pokémon, as he participated in the quarterfinals of the Unova Pokémon League, which requires a Single Battle involving three Pokémon. Badges obtained Unova League * At least eight unknown Badges In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Looker in Diamond and Pearl Adventure! In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga, he and Koya are on the trail looking for Hareta's father, Kaisei. Like in the games, he is also working for the International Police. His name in early chapters is Hansom, but he is later identified as Looker. In the chapter Looker debuted in, he is able to identify Galactic grunts in the crowd before they launched a terrorist attack on the stadium; once the Galactic incident is taken care of, he tries to take Kaisei into custody. Later, he along with several other agents of the International Police have arrived in Stark Mountainand disguise themselves as rocks in order to capture Team Galactic. However, the villainous team escapes when an earthquake in Stark Mountain distracted Looker and the others. He stays behind to save Koya. After calming Heatran down by placing the Magma Stone back to where it belongs, Looker wonders if any members remained during the cave-in, in which Koya responds with no. Looker then arrives in Team Galactic's headquarters in order to continue his search for Team Galactic and has Koya block the entrance in order to prevent anyone from going inside. However, he informs Koya that Charon was too powerful and his whole squad was defeated. Looker defends Koya when he was about to get hit by Onix. After witnessing Charon's strength, Looker tells Koya to retreat the area. Despite that, Koya decides to stop Charon for good in which Looker accepts. Much later, Looker arrived on Stark Mountain after the battle with the Creation trio, awaiting Charon's arrival in order to arrest him. Following Charon's arrest, Looker notifies him that Team Galactic was disbanded on behalf of Cyrus's orders. In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Looker in Pocket Monsters DP Looker has also appeared in the Pocket Monsters DP manga. He debuted in PMDP39 where he ran out of the police car after arriving in order to investigate something. Looker was then disturbed by Clefairy's antics but after he went up to Red and the gang, they ran off. Looker followed them and after he caught up, the group once again zoomed away. Tired of Looker's presence, Clefairy built a fake wall out of paper to hide in but it ripped off rather quickly. The group then swam to the other side to avoid Looker but he followed them there too. Following the chase, Looker tried to search for them and found some footprints leading to a house. He tried to knock on the door, but it opened by itself and Clefairy ran out in an ice cream costume along with Red, Pikachu, and Tyrogue and got away in a car. Despite that, Looker was able to catch them and inform them that he had something to give and show them all this time. Looker returned in PMDP52 where he was at the beach with Red and his Pokémon. He noticed that Clefairy looked darker than before and then all of the other Pokémon start to mimic him, clothes-wise. This caused Looker to chase Clefairy and Clefairy to chase the Pokémon who copied Looker. In PMDP55, he goes on a solo mission with Clefairy joining him when Team Galactic steal a kid's food truck. After spotting the thieves, Looker and Clefairy give chase. When Clefairy put on his ninja costume temporarily, Looker fell to the floor in amusement. As the truck arrives at the garage which was their stop, Looker was unable to get inside the garage but after seeing the two grunts running off with the food but Clefairy stopped them with his own supplies after tripping on a rock. In PMDP60, he is on the lookout for Team Galactic and met up with Red and his Pokémon at a casino. Unfortunately, after finding their hiding place, the alarms go off and Looker and Clefairy go to the location. Charon makes a break for it and Looker is right behind him. Both of them head for Team Galactic's helicopter and climb the ladder. While on the ladder, they notice Clefairy taking some loot. The helicopter then disappears into the distance. TriviaEDIT * He has a good heart, caring for those who cannot take care of themselves, and values the friends he makes. * In Generation I games there is a man on the S.S. Anne claiming to be a Global Police Agent on the trail of Team Rocket. * He bears a striking resemblance to David Tennant's incarnation of the Doctor on Doctor Who. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Looker in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Character origin It is possible that Looker's looks, attire, and general persona may be derived from Koichi Zenigata, a fictional detective in Monkey Punch's manga series, Lupin the Third. Lupin the Third itself was initially released in Japan around the time that many of the highly ranked staff members of Game Freak were young. Names Category:Looker